There are generally two types of connectors for connecting two boards: a so-called inter-board connection connector of a type in which a connector is mounted on each board and the connectors are interconnected (mated); and a so-called card edge connector of a type in which a connector is mounted on one board and the other board (card) is inserted into (mated with) the connector.
The inter-board connection connector generally includes a plurality of contacts made of a conductive material, the plurality of contacts including contact portions that contact a counterpart connector and a connection portion to be mounted on the board, and a housing made of an insulating material in which the plurality of contacts are held and arrayed. Both connectors are configured such that housings of the both connectors mate with each other and the contacts of the both connectors are allowed to contact each other. The connectors may be further provided with a fixture as required in order to increase a holding strength to the board. Patent Document 1 already proposed by the present applicant is an example of publicly known documents which disclose such an inter-board connection connector provided with a fixture.
The card edge connector generally includes at least a plurality of contacts made of a conductive material, the plurality of contacts including contact portions that contact a board (card), and a housing made of an insulating material in which the plurality of contacts are held and arrayed. The housing is provided with an insertion opening into which the card is inserted. The housing may also be provided with a guide mechanism (extending portion) for guiding the card into the insertion opening as required and locking means for locking the card at both ends in a longitudinal pitch direction. Patent Document 2 already proposed by the present applicant is an example of publicly known documents which disclose a card edge connector having such a configuration.
When placing a battery on a board and connecting the battery to the board, normally, a battery connection terminal provided with a mechanism for pressing the battery is arranged on one of the above two boards, and the battery and the board are connected by press-contacting the terminal to the battery. For example, a casing or the like for accommodating a battery is arranged on the board, and by inserting the battery between the casing and the terminal of the board, the terminal press-contacts to the battery, to thereby connect the battery to the board.